The invention relates to a vehicle with a side dumping mechanism for dumping the contents of a container over the top and side rail of the vehicle. The vehicle is particularly useful in sugar cane loading and unloading operations, although the invention is not limited thereto.
Many container vehicles with side dumping mechanisms are known in the art. Such vehicles have sophisticated dumping mechanisms whereby hydraulic piston and cylinder arrangements provide the motive power for raising and pivoting a container over the side of the vehicle. Other vehicles are used in sugar cane dumping operations whereby a chain hoist is used to lift a light weight flexible net rather than a rigid container structure.
The present invention relates to a new and unique structure for a sugar cane dumping vehicle with side dumping. It is an object of this invention to provide a simple vehicle structure capable of carrying sugar cane or other defined cargo volume whereby the side dumping of a rigid container frame can be effectuated without elaborate hydraulic and pneumatic cylinder arrangements. In particular, it is an object of this invention to provide a side dumping vehicle mechanism to be used with a conventional mechanical lifting device with lifting hooks to pivot a rigid frame container over the side of the vehicle.
It is still further an object of this invention to provide a dumping vehicle having a lifting bar connected by cables or chains to the container whereby the raising of the lifting bar pivots the container over the side frame of the vehicle.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a vehicle for dumping a given volume of cargo at a relatively high distance above the ground to accomodate it to existing sugar cane facilities.
Another object of this invention is to provide a limiting mechanism, such as a chain cable, to limit the angular displacement of the container as it pivots over the side frame of the container vehicle.
These and other objects of the invention, as well as many of the attendent advantages thereof, will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.